Thought
by nonmaden
Summary: Random drabble collection. Sugino tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Chiba.


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

 **Pairing:** onesided!ChibaSugi, slight!KaruNagi

 **Warn:** BL, OOC, typo(s), alur maksa, gaje, dan lain sebagainya

* * *

 **Gun**

Ryunosuke Chiba dan senjata api adalah dua hal yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Dia adalah salah satu penembak jitu di kelas 3-E. Benda itu menjadi benda yang tak pernah absen dari tubuh Chiba sejak latihan asasinasi dimulai. Sang pemilik tak lupa merawat senjata tersebut. Yang bersangkutan kadang lupa dengan kemampuannya yang berada di atas rata-rata anak seusianya. Contohnya ketika festival. Dia menembak semua hadiah di stand menembak tanpa meleset. Tak sanggup membawa pulang semua hadiah yang didapatnya, pemuda itu memberikan beberapa kepada teman-temannya.

Tomohito Sugino tak luput dari pemberian barang gratis. Diperhatikannya hadiah yang diberikan Chiba. Kagum dengan kemahiran sang _sniper_ dalam menembak barang yang ada di genggamannya. Mungkin pemuda itu hilang kendali saat menembak. Tak peduli barang apa yang akan didapatnya asal bidikannya tepat sasaran. Sugino menyimpan barang itu baik-baik.

 _Keychain_ dan strap ponsel pemukul dan bola baseball.

* * *

 **Bangs**

Ciri khas Chiba adalah panjang poninya yang abnormal. Banyak orang bertanya apa diadapat melihat dengan jelas mengingat matanya selalu tersembunyi di balik poni. Tapi, orang-orang yang mengetahui kemampuan menembaknya tak akan meragukan penglihatan pemuda tersebut. Sayangnya, ganjalan hati Sugino belum dapat disingkirkan. Dia masih penasaran dengan mata teman sekelasnya.

Hujan deras menginterupsi latihan asasinasi kelas E. Mereka memasuki kelas dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena terlambat menghindari hujan. Tanpa sengaja indra Sugino menangkap sosok Chiba. Titik-titik air menetes dari ujung poninya. Rambutnya yang basah membuat volume poni abnormalnya seolah menyusut. Memperlihatkan kelopak mata yang masih tertutup. Yang bersangkutan mengusap air yang terkumpul di sekitar matanya menggunakan lengan. Ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka, Sugino dapat melihat jelas manik hitam yang selalu tersembunyi di baliknya. Kebetulan atau tidak, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu.

Jantung Sugino terasa seperti senapan yang ditembakkan secara beruntun.

* * *

 **Jacket**

Sugino tak sanggup menatap mata Chiba terlalu lama. Mengalihkan pandangan dan sibuk mengeringkan diri. Kemudian mencuri pandang ke arah Chiba dari sudut mata. Remaja berambut legam itu sudah beralih berkutat dengan pakaiannya yang basah. Tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan gerakannya.

Chiba melepas jaketnya. Kausnya yang basah pun ia tanggalkan, membuat tubuh atasnya terekspos. Hasil latihan fisik dengan Karasuma-sensei tampak di tubuhnya. Otot-otot terbentuk. Massa lemak berkurang. Tak lagi tubuh yang tampak lurus. Tonjolan-tonjolan otot kentara di bagian-bagian tertentu walau tak berlebihan. Pandangan Sugino terfokus pada bagian dada dan pundak Chiba. Kokoh dan nyaman sebagai tempat bersandar. Sugino terhenyak karena pikiran yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Tomohito Sugino mulai mempertanyakan orientasinya.

* * *

 **Book**

Sesungguhnya Sugino tidak masalah satu kelompok dengan Chiba. Tapi jika harus bersama dengan Chiba dalam waktu lama lain ceritanya. Terutama jika mereka hanya berdua di tempat pribadi dan tertutup. Seperti saat ini, mereka memutuskan untuk belajar kelompok demi mengejar ketertinggalan dalam subjek tertentu. Dia dan Chiba duduk berdua di dalam kamar Sugino. Berkutat dengan buku pelajaran, sesekali mengajukan pertanyaan dan memberi penjelasan satu sama lain. Suara lain yang menemani mereka adalah suara goresan alat tulis dan gesekan lembar buku.

Sebenarnya Sugino yang notabene akrab dengan Nagisa mengajak pemuda manis itu belajar bersama. Si rambut biru tentu saja menyambut positif ajakan Sugino. Mendengar rencana mereka, seorang pemuda berambut merah bergabung secara suka rela. Begitu pula dengan si rambut legam poni abnormal. Tentu saja kedua pemuda berambut biru beda intensitas tersebut menyambut gembira mengingat kemampuan si rambut merah. Remaja yang warna rambutnya lebih terang juga merespon baik keinginan Chiba yang dikenal pendiam. Masalahnya, dua pemuda berambut terang dan mencolok itu belum datang juga sampai sekarang. Mereka sudah terlambat satu setengah jam dari waktu yang ditentukan. Pesan dan panggilan telepon Sugino bahkan diabaikan oleh remaja yang jenis kelaminnya sering dipertanyakan. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk memulai belajar kelompok lebih dulu sembari menunggu kedua orang itu.

Mengambil jeda untuk menyegarkan otak yang sejak tadi diajak bekerja, Sugino memainkan bola baseball dalam genggamannya. Sekedar melakukan lempar tangkap di udara. Dia memilih duduk menjauhi meja untuk menghinndari kecelakaan, tak ingin lengannya tak sengaja membentur meja. Begitu pula si _adult game protagonist_ yang memilih menyantap suguhan berupa jus jeruk dan _senbei_.

"Aku pinjam buku biologimu," ucap Chiba memecah keheningan.

"Ambil saja di rak, bagian tengah," Sugino menunjuk rak buku di kamarnya.

Chiba pun beranjak dari tempatnya, berniat mengambil buku yang dibutuhkannya. Belum sempat Chiba berdiri tegak, Sugino kehilangan kontrol terhadap bola yang dilemparnya. Benda bulat itu pun menggelinding ke kaki Chiba dan pemuda itu tak sengaja menginjaknya. Pemuda itu pun terpeleset dan jatuh ke lantai. Beruntung bagi Chiba, Sugino yang berada di depannya menjadi alas antara dirinya dengan lantai.

Posisi mereka yang sangat dekat membuat darah Sugino berdesir. Bobot tubuh Chiba terasa nyaman menekan tubuhnya. Wajah mereka sejajar. Poni abnormal Chiba mengikuti gaya gravitasi, memberi akses bagi Sugino untuk melihat jelas mata rekannya. Manik hitam bertemu dengan manik biru. Si _baseball freak_ tak dapat berpikir jernih. Satu hal terus mengganggu pikirannya dan membuat tubuhnya tak nyaman.

' _Fuck...'_

* * *

 **Egg**

Menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan Nagisa adalah hal yang rutin dilakukan Sugino. Mengobrol sambil menyantap bekal. Sesekali berdiskusi mengenai cara membunuh wali kelas mereka. Hari ini pun kegiatan tersebut tidak absen dalam agenda mereka. Selain itu, Sugino juga ingin menanyakan alasan ketidakdatangan sahabatnya kemarin.

Sayangnya, hari ini agak berbeda dengan biasanya. Makan siang bersama Nagisa? Cek. Mengobrol? Cek. Berbagi lauk _bento_? Cek. Yang terakhir ini tidak biasa dilakukan Sugino dan Nagisa. Tapi seorang remaja berwarna rambut provokatif yang bergabung dalam acara makan siang bersama dengan santainya mengambil onigiri sekaligus menjatuhkan tomat ke tempat kosong dalam kotak _bento_ Nagisa. Yang berambut sewarna langit hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan siswa nomor urut satu itu.

Sebagai siswa yang tergabung dalam kelompok belajar Sugino, si penembak jitu juga hadir dalam acara tidak resmi ini. Duduk tenang sambil menyantap makan siang, tak terpengaruh dengan ulah nomor satu dan nomor sebelas yang –menurut pengamatan Sugino– mencurigakan. Apalagi ketika disinggung mengenai alasan mereka kemarin. Menyerah dengan informasi yang tidak bisa didapatnya –terima kasih karena kepiawaian Karma dalam berkelit– Sugino melanjutkan makan. Gerakan teman di sebelahnya yang terhenti membuat Sugino heran.

"Ada apa, Chiba?" tanya Sugino, berharap teman sekelasnya tidak keracunan makanan.

"Kalau kau mau memberikan telurmu, kau boleh mengambil apapun dariku,"

"Haaa?" Sugino gagal paham.

"Kalau kau mau memberikan telurmu, kau boleh mengambil apapun dariku," ulang Chiba, kali ini dengan gerakan menunjuk menggunakan dagu.

Sugino menunduk ke arah yang ditunjuk temannya. Mencari telur yang dimaksud si penembak. Menatap benda bulat yang aman, nyaman dan tenang di tempatnya, lalu kembali menatap Chiba. "Kau yakin?" sedikit ragu dengan permintaan temannya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan,"

Sugino masih ragu memberikan telur yang dimaksud Chiba.

"Kau boleh minta apapun dariku," tegas Chiba.

Sugino menelan ludah. Diberikannya telur itu kepada remaja di sampingnya. Telur rebus bentuk ikan kini telah berpindah ke kotak bekal Chiba.

"Terima kasih. Jadi, kau mau minta apa?"

Yang ini lebih sulit dari memberi telur rebus. Sugino tak yakin yang bersangkutan mau memberikannya.

"Tidak perlu, itu cuma telur,"

Dia tak sadar ada dua pasang mata yang menatap interaksi mereka.

* * *

 **Kiss**

"Hey Nagisa, ayo kita latih keahlian seduksi yang diajarkan Bitch-sensei," ujar remaja bersurai merah santai.

"Ke-kenapa?" walau Nagisa sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Karma yang selalu menggodanya, tetap saja dia masih merasa risih.

"Bukannya Bitch-sensei bilang itu juga termasuk teknik asasinasi? Dia juga sering melakukan itu padamu... aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuanmu. Siapa tahu kita membutuhkan teknik itu suatu hari... jadi bagaimana? Mau mencobanya denganku? Ciuman..." Karma menekankan maksudnya dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibir.

"Kita tidak perlu melakukan itu 'kan...?!" merasa Karma menggodanya secara berlebihan, Nagisa melayangkan protes. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Hee, padahal aku ingin berlatih denganmu... kupikir kemampuanmu lebih baik dariku..." ucap Karma dengan intonasi kecewa, "menurutmu bagaimana, Chiba? Kau mau mencobanya... dengan Sugino?"

Dua remaja yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan Karma dan Nagisa menampilkan ekspresi berbeda. Layaknya Nagisa, wajah Sugino sudah memerah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku setuju bahwa keahlian seduksi dibutuhkan dalam asasinasi..." timpal Chiba, sikapnya tetap tenang.

Jantung Sugino berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi kurasa kita tak perlu melakukan itu... iya 'kan, Sugino?"

Sugino mencelos.

* * *

 **Night**

Sugino jarang pulang terlalu malam. Tapi berlatih baseball dengan kawan lama membuatnya lupa waktu. Saat mereka sadar langit telah berubah gelap. Mereka pun segera membereskan peralatan yang mereka gunakan dan berjanji berlatih kembali beberapa hari lagi.

Sugino berjalan perlahan. Mengamati kelamnya langit. Tak terlihat taburan bintang karena terangnya lampu-lampu perkotaan. Bahkan bulan yang telah kehilangan lebih dari separuh tubuhnya pun tak nampak. Pikirannya melayang pada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya tak tenang. Remaja bersurai sekelam malam dan sorot mata yang terlindung di baliknya. Menggelengkan kepala beberap kali untuk mengusir pikiran yang mulai melantur.

Sial baginya, orang yang baru saja menjajah benaknya muncul di hadapannya. Berjalan beriringan dengan seorang teman sekelas. Sugino mungkin akan menyapa mereka jika tidak menyadari hal kecil yang hampir luput dari pandangan. Tangan mereka saling bertautan.

Jarak mereka yang terpisah beberapa meter tak menghalangi Sugino memahami apa yang terjadi. Sebatas tautan tangan tetapi penuh arti. Dilihatnya telapak tangannya nanar. Mereka bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal sesederhana itu.

Tomohito Sugino, kelas 3 SMP, untuk pertama kalinya merasakan kekecewaan yang lebih dari ketika dirinya dikeluarkan dari klub.

* * *

Sebelum meracau nggak jelas, saya mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat Chiba Ryuunosuke (baru datang bukannya kenalan dulu... ckckck). FF pertama saya di fandom ini memang saya tujukan buat ngerayain(?) ultah Chiba. Dan karena saya lemah ma Sugino, jadinya saya bikin jadi ChibaSugi (atau SugiChiba?manapun boleh... yang pasti bikin ff ini fokusnya melenceng *sigh*). Lalu soal teman sekelas yang jalan bareng Chiba, saya serahkan ke imajinasi masing-masing pembaca... #authornggakbertanggungjawab

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal ini... *bow*


End file.
